The tale of two battlers
by 9000hall
Summary: This is a short love story between the two battlers Annie and Amumu, before the match they would have a bit of a soft run in, natures sort of contradict one another. Soft little story that I did as a class assignment for my college writing class, had to use each letter of the alphabet as the beginning letter of each sentence, I think it came out better than i thought it would have.


The tale of two brawlers

Annie, a dark child born of a witch and a warlock with the ability to control fire, making it do anything, when she was young she befriended a guardian spirit who took the form of a bear, she earned its trust and now it resides in a stuffed bear she had by her side all the time, and Amumu, a poor mummy boy who had been cursed to roam the world unable remember who he really was before everything that had happened to him, and even as battlers they just wanted to make some friends because they've never had any. But because of what he was, being made of dry bandages he could never be close with the fire user. Could he actually gain the courage to walk over to her?

Defying all the warnings that were laid in front of him he walked towards the fire user and couldn't help but stare in wonder as fire danced around her fingers. Enduring his timid nature he continued to walk until he felt that he could go no further. Flames danced around her small frame, she stopped and turned to looked at the small mummy boy and even though she didn't show it she liked the boy, she was always shunned for being a girl of terrible power and everyone runs from him due to his appearance. Gold and power was set in front of all the battlers all the battlers but they hadn't any value for the young battlers. Heirs to previous battlers ran amuck hopping to achieve the same sort of greatness that their parents had, they wanted to show they were good enough to claim the place of the ones before them, they ran around looking for the best equipment and spells but the two just stared at each other not knowing what to do.

Inside they feel as if they should do something, "walk forward and say something", that thought constantly running through their minds until they both started to work their way through the crowd towards one another. Jabs and constant bumps and yelling came from all around, the young battlers were having trouble getting through until they found an opening in the middle of the square near an old fountain with a rusting statue on it. "Klink, clank" the sound of someone bashing metal against metal came from behind the rusting statue, blue lights surged through the fountain, Amumu couldn't help but stare as the blue light glistened against the red of her eyes. Love, this feeling shouldn't be known to the mummy boy yet knowing this girl through countless battles and seeing how she holds herself well, he felt amazed and wondered whether it could ever work. Mounting further up the statue the man continued to work on the statue and its mysterious fountain. Now with the flick of a wrench and the turn of a nob the statue began to move and the colors of the fountain changed to brilliant reds, yellows, and greens, every color brought amazement to the girls face.

Opening his mouth to speak all that came out was a small meek sound instead of actual speech, the girl turned after hearing the sounds a let out a small laugh, he knew he couldn't but if he could he'd be blushing. People standing by saw the seen and began to talk to one another, not meaning to stare, but they all questioned if she could control the fire that wrapped her for the mummy boy to get close to her. Queer be the nature of the poor mummy boy he thought that too but he had already made his mind up that he was going to chance it, even if he was to set a blaze there was a fountain he could use to extinguish himself. Starting little by little he began to walk towards the fire user, and the fire user held out a hand, flames dancing around the tips of her fingers. Taking her hand he had closed his eyes hoping that it didn't set on fire, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that the flames had disappeared from her hand. Unable to hold back any feelings, the girl jumped into the mummy boy's arms in a deep and caring embrace. Value were the possibilities of this combination during battle, their feelings could make one of the strongest bonds that the league could have seen. When the two finally separated from the embrace, they looked into each other's eyes, the fountain still producing its fabulous colors, hers looking into his black and green eyes and he looking into her red ruby eyes, and he finally spoke "your beautiful, you know that", this was really the only compliment she had ever received. Xanthus light emanated from the fountain, illuminating the two in a light as powerful as the sun. Yanking him in she placed a small kiss on his cheek, with the light no one could have seen, as the light subsided they started walking forward hand in hand through the crowd of brawlers. Zapping feelings sent through their palms, this battle will be glorious.

(This was a class assignment where I had to use a letter of the alphabet to make a 26 sentence story, I was able to use as many commas as I needed to enlarge a sentence as long as it was grammatically correct, it was fun.)


End file.
